1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion method for inserting a medical device for observing or treating the inside of a paranasal sinus, for example, the inside of a maxillary sinus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique for inserting a medical device for treatment into a paranasal sinus and performing observation and treatment. As a related art for inserting a medical device into an opening in a nasal cavity connected to a paranasal sinus, for example, an opening connected to the paranasal sinus is formed in the nasal cavity, a medical device for observation or treatment is inserted through the artificially formed opening, and then the inside of the paranasal sinus is observed and/or a treatment is applied to a region to be treated.